Ujian Nasional
by rikascarlet37
Summary: SMP 1 Vocaloid akan mengikuti Ujian Nasional. Bagaimana aksi-aksi menyontek para chara kita ini saat diadakan Ujian Nasional?/Bad Summary, but please, is there anyone who want to RnR this Fanfic? :)


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **© Yamaha. Terdiri dari Crypton Future Media, Internet , 1st PLACE, dan sebagainya**

**Warning! : OOC, OC, OOT, TYPO(s), Ejaan belum disempurnakan, gregetarious (?), pairing anti-mainsetrum (?), dsb**

**Summary : SMP 1 Vocaloid akan mengikuti Ujian Nasional. Bagaimana aksi-aksi menyontek para chara kita ini saat diadakan Ujian Nasional?**

**Genre : Friendship, Humor** (belum di uji di ITB dan IPB :v)

**Rating : K+ - T**

_**Have fun reading, fellas~~~**_

.

.

.

Oke, sebelum memulai cerita, kita akan memperkenalkan tokoh-tokoh yang akan mengikuti Ujian Nasional. Lagipula, Ujian Nasional adalah hal yang paling menakutkan bagi pelajar Indonesia hingga harus lepas dari laptop, PC, ponsel, TV, bahkan buku bacaan ringan pun harus dikorbankan demi mendapatkan nilai bagus dan bisa memasuki jenjang berikutnya.

Bahkan, sang _author _pernah membaca suatu artikel berita siswa-siswi harus mandi kembang hingga doain pensil. Astaga, bukannya ini terlalu berlebihan ya? Kayak mendekati kiamat aja. Bagi _author_, kunci dari sukses UN adalah berdo'a dan belajar serta jujur dalam menghadapi UN.

Tapi, masih banyak berbagai cara mendapati nilai bagus dengan cara menyontek, ngerepek, bahkan 'mengukir' meja maupun 'melukis' di tembok. Contohnya adalah pengalaman yang akan diceritakan oleh sang _author _saat ini, yaitu kejadian-kejadian di SMP 1 Vocaloid, Kecamatan Vocaloid, Kabupaten Yamaha, Provinsi Music Synthesizer, Negara Japanese Voice, Benua Asian Muzix, Planet Electro Muzix (?)

Baiklah, daripada bahas yang tak ada gunanya, lebih baik kita langsung ke perkenalan tokoh-tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Tokoh-tokoh utama cerita ini diambil dari kelas 3-B. Mari kita simak.

* * *

Miku Hatsune

* * *

Anak yang baik, rajin belajar, dan Ketua kelas dari 3-B ini memiliki berambut _teal _dan penggemar _negi _alias daun bawang. Ia benar-benar pintar dalam urusan Biologi terutama sifat genetika dan pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan tumbuhan. Mengapa? Karena ia sering meneliti _negi _dan kandungannya selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin, akibat kegemarannya terhadap daun bawang ini menimbulkan efek yang bagus.

Ia juga pernah tertangkap basah kalau dia pernah berpacaran dengan Kaito Shion hingga harus dipanggil guru BK. Tapi, karena ia tergolong aktif dalam OSIS, maka ia tak dikenakan pelanggaran. Tapi, Kaito malah mendapat hukuman tambahan Bimbingan Konsuling. Kasihannya si Kaito. Sejak saat itu, Kaito jadi judes kalau ada Miku.

* * *

Rin Kagamine

* * *

Gadis periang dan kuat serta pintar dalam pelajaran Fisika karena sering meneliti jeruk dan _roadroller_nya. Gadis berambut pirang pendek serta mengenakan pita putih di atas kepalanya, sering berhitung, mulai dari menghitung luas permukan, volume, kecepatan yang ditempuh dan beban yang dihasilkan oleh _Roadroller_ nya hingga ia menghitung berapa gaya yang dihasilkan _Roadroller _nya untuk bisa melindas seseorang. Pintar sih pintar dalam Fisika, tapi nggak juga kayak gini _keles._

Ia mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Kagamine Len yang ahli dalam Kimia.

* * *

Len Kagamine

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris berwarna _azure _ini adalah saudara kembarnya Kagamine Rin. Ialebih pintar dalam urusan Kimia. Mengapa? Ya, karena ia sudah meneliti kandungan unsur pisang hingga pisangnya yang ia temukan beracun. Ha? Kok bisa? Ya, sebelumnya saat ia menemukan pisang di tengah jalan, ia langsung mengambilnya dan memakannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Berdasarkan hasil IPB dan ITB, ternyata pisang yang ia makan adalah pisang yang busuk. Ditambah lagi, pisang itu sudah busuk sejak 2 bulan. Lalu, sejak saat itu ia jadi pintar dalam Kimia.

Mungkin, akibat ia keracunan pisang, makanya ia jadi jenius. Hebat sekali ya, pemirsa.

* * *

Kaito Shion

* * *

Pemuda berambut biru ini yang selalu mengenakan syal di setiap saat, di mana aja, ia pasti mengenakan syal biru kesayangannya. Meskipun tampangnya seperti orang _baka_, tapi gini-gini dia jenius dalam Fisika hingga jadi tandingannya Kagamine Rin. Ia pernah menghitung kalor Ice Cream, menghitung suhu yang dihasilkan oleh Ice Cream, hingga Massa Jenis Ice Cream. Pokoknya, apa yang berhubungan dengan Ice Cream ia selalu menelitinya.

Tapi, kalau masalah olimpiade Fisika dengan Rin, perbandingannya 50:50. Mereka selalu seri di setiap olimpiade. Sayangnya, ia benar-benar _baka _dalam urusan Matematika, sama halnya dengan Rin yang juga _baka _dengan Matematika, tapi nggak se-_baka _dengan Kaito. Aneh ya, pemirsa?

* * *

Piko Utatane

* * *

Pemuda berambut putih dengan _ahoge _serta _shota_nya tidak kalah dengan Kagamine Len, sangat pintar dalam urusan _hacking. _Ia pernah membobol kunci jawaban, mulai dari UTS, UAS, Try Out, bahkan ia pernah membobol kunci jawaban UN tahun lalu. Awalnya, ia tak begitu berminat dalam membobol kunci jawaban UN, tapi karena di sogok oleh kakak kelasnya, akhirnya ia mau melakukannya. Sogokannya adalah foto gadis bernama Miki yang sedang mengenakan baju renang yang 'panas'. Gini-gini, ia sedang naksir sama Miki, gadis dengan rambut _ahoge _berwarna _peach_.

Ia juga pintar dalam strategi mencontek. Mampukah ia bisa meng-_hack _UN tahun ini? Kita lihat saja nanti, pemirsa.

* * *

IA L. Aria

* * *

Gadis berambut _light pink _ini mengaku kalau dia dari planet lain, alias alien. Ha? Kok bisa? Ya, planet yang dulunya ia tinggali mengalami kehancuran. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di planet lain hingga menemukan planet ini yang bernama planet 'Electro Muzix_'_. Ia meneliti planet ini, dan ternyata planet ini adalah planet buatan manusia yang tinggal di bumi. Hampir 98% penduduknya adalah buatan dari manusia. Hanya 2% yang berpenduduk manusia.

Ia pintar dalam Fisika juga terutama tentang tata surya, magnet, besaran listrik dinamis, Besaran gelombang dan suara, menentukan cahaya, dan besaran-besaran alat optik. Ia juga pintar dalam urusan Matematika. Sayangnya, rumus yang ia buat adalah tingkat professor, sehingga bagi orang yang membaca saja, bisa membuat kepala meledak dalam seketika. Jadi, berhati-hatilah oleh alien ini, pemirsa.

* * *

Yukari Yuzuki

* * *

Gadis berambut _violet_ ini terbilang gadis paling misterius di kelas 3-B. Ia sering absen dari awal semester hingga ia harus dipanggil oleh guru. Tapi yang mengejutkannya adalah, ia benar-benar pintar dalam urusan pelajaran. Rata-rata yang ia dapati adalah 90 ke atas. Mulai dari pelajaran bahasa hingga TIK. Tapi, saking misterius, membuat gadis ini bagaikan hantu saja.

Ia jarang mengobrol, bahkan dibilang tidak pernah. Ada apa dibalik kemisteriusanya Yukari ini? Kita lihat saja nanti, pemirsa.

* * *

Luo Tianyi

* * *

Gadis dengan berambut hitam ini mengaku ia dilahirkan di China dan dibesarkan di Hong Kong. Tapi, karena ada alasan tertentu ia harus dipindahkan di sini bersama teman-temannya yang sudah di anggap oleh keluarga. Walaupun ia hanya berbakat dalam bahasa Mandarin dalam urusan pelajaran, tapi ia gadis yang pantang menyerah, walau pada akhirnya jawaban yang ia jawab benar-benar buruk hingga sang guru saja sudah menangis melihat jawabannya Tianyi.

Keahlian yang ia dapati adalah tata boga. Mungkin, karena ia menyukai memasak terutama _Asian Food_, jika ia menjawab pertanyaan yang sulit, pastinya akan beralih ke tata boga.

* * *

SeeU Danhee

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang serta mempunyai telinga yang mirip kucing ini mengaku ia dilahirkan di Korea Selatan. Tapi, karena takutnya SeeU diincar oleh Korea Utara yang terkenal akan militer nya, maka ia dipindahkan di planet ini. Ia jago dalam bernyanyi dan _dance_. Ia pernah kolaborasi dengan _girlband _di Korea. Masalah pelajaran, ia ahli dalam bahasa Korea dan Biologi. Selain itu, ia adalah sahabat Miku yang terdekat. Kesukaan dia adalah kucing hingga ia harus meneliti kucing.

Ia benar-benar tertular oleh gadis berambut _teal _yang bernama Hatsune Miku.

* * *

Yohio Loid

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang ini yang tampak seperti orang berandalan, tapi sebenarnya ia adalah pemuda yang baik hati. Ia bahkan pernah _cross-dress_ karena ia suka Visual Kei hingga meniru Visual Kei Band yang bernama Seremedy, terutama Yohio (He? Kok sama ye namanya?). Ia dilahirkan di Swedia dan dibesarkan di Jepang. Anehnya, ia lancar-lancar saja dalam bahasa Jepang dan Inggris, tapi ia tidak begitu paham dengan bahasa Swedia. Aneh sekali ya?

Ia pintar dalam Bahasa Inggris, sehingga ia dijuluki 'Sang Kamus'. Awalnya, ia tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu, tapi karena ia diperas sama teman-temannya bahwa mereka akan mengedarkan foto Yohio saat _cross-dress, _akhirnya ia berpasrah.

* * *

Lui Hibiki

* * *

Pemuda yang juga sama _shota _nya Len dan Piko, hingga kalau digabungkan jadi 'The Threesomes of Shota' ahli dalam strategi menyontek yang sama halnya kemampuan dimiliki oleh Piko. Mereka berdua adalah penolong terakhir kelas 3-B. Bicara soal _shota _nya, ia benar-benar hampir mendekati wajah yang lebih feminin. Saat ia diteliti oleh Miku dan SeeU, ternyata ia memiliki Kromosom Y dan X. Maka dari itu, wajahnya memiliki wajah keperempuanan.

Selain itu, ia juga mata-mata dari kelas 3-B, kadang ia menyamar menjadi Suzune Ring, sepupunya. Karena, sepupunya adalah siswi ter pintar di SMP 1 Vocaloid serta Ketua OSIS SMP 1Vocaloid. Karena, ia sering diandalkan oleh guru-guru SMP Vocaloid, sehingga sering ke ruang guru untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah. Dia bahkan dijuluki 'The Assassin'.

* * *

Yuuma Wakizashi

* * *

Pemuda yang juga tampang berandalan ini, sebenarnya anak buah dari Gakupo Kamui-sensei. Ia juga seorang ketua Club Kendo. Ia mempunyai _codename _yang bernama VY2. Selain itu, ia juga pintar dalam Matematika. Otaknya dimanfaatkan oleh manusia karena kepintaran nya. Ia mempunyai tandingan bernama IA sekaligus lagi demen sama si dia itu.

Rumus matematika yang ia gunakan mulai dari dasarnya hingga tingkat ilmuwan. Ia dulunya diikutkan kelas khusus, tapi karena tidak mau, akhirnya ia dipindahkan di kelas 3-B.

* * *

Gumi Megpoid

* * *

Gadis berambut hijau muda ini penyuka wortel dan Biologi. Jika SeeU dan Miku digabung bersama Gumi, akan menjadi 'Tiga Serangkai'. Gadis periang ini serta baik hati ini juga sebagai Wakil Ketua Kelas 3-B. Selain itu, ia lagi demen sama Len Kagamine. Tapi, karena si Len nggak peka dan PHP, maka hati kecilnya Gumi benar-benar tersakiti. Di cuma bisa bilang 'aku rapopo'.

Ia juga nggak lepas dari namanya Tab yang bermerk Samsul Galaksi Bima Sakti. Karena ia pecandu Androloid yang logo nya berbentuk gas elpiji 5 Kg. Katanya, Samsul itu keren dibandingkan Miekocok, Apel, sama Blueberry (?). Fiturnya mengesankan, sampai-sampai ia demen yang namanya _selfie_.

* * *

Oliver Codin

* * *

Jika Yukari adalah gadis paling misterius, Oliver adalah pemuda paling misterius di kelas 3-B. Ia mengenakan perban di mata kirinya. Tak ada yang tahu, mengapa Oliver mempunyai perban di matanya. Dengar-dengar dari guru, dia adalah lelaki kebangsawanan dari Inggris. Ia juga mempunyai nilai yang bagus, sama halnya dengan Yukari. Tapi, ia lebih pintar ke arah Bahasa Inggris.

Entah wajahnya termasuk _mature _atau _shota_, lelaki misterius ini mempunyai burung yang bernama James. Beberapa anak dari kelas 3-B berpendapat kalau Oliver mempunyai nilai bagus dari burungnya. Tapi, tak ada yang tahu pasti, pemirsa.

* * *

Baiklah, itulah perkenalan 14 tokoh utama kita ini. Mata pelajaran untuk UN adalah Bahasa yang terdiri dari Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa Jepang, dan Bahasa Mandarin. IPA yang terdiri dari Fisikia, Kimia, Biologi, serta pelajaran Matematika (He? Itu UN untuk SMP atau SMA? -_-).

Sebelum menghadapi Ujian Nasional, Kepala Sekolah yang bernama Akarin Scarlet memberi dukungan kepada kelas 3 yang sedang menghadapi Ujian Nasional. Bagaimana pidato yang disampaikan oleh Kepala Sekolah Akarin Scarlet ini? Nantikan pada _chapter _selanjutnya, pemirsa dan kawan-kawan! :D

.

.

.

**To~ Be~ Continued~**

**A/N : Besok tanggal 5-8 Mei, Rika akan mengalami _hiatus _sekali lagi untuk sementara. Karena, Rika juga akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional yang mungkin sama dihadapi oleh SMP 1 Vocaloid. Do'ain ya Rika bisa lulus dan bisa melanjutkan SMA, _minna-san_ :D (^O^)／**

**Akarin : Eh, gue jadi Kepala Sekolah nih? o.O**

**Rika : Yup :3**

**Akarin : Ok, terima kasih atas memperlakukan OC dengan baik, Master...**

**Rika : Y-Ya, sama-sama... (^_^);**

**Mizuki, Seth, Masaki : Terus, kami dianggap apa? =_=**

**Rika : Iye, kalian juga akan nongol, kok -_-**

**Akarin : Jadi...**

**Ada yang menyumbangkan sebuah _review__,__minna-sama _? :)**


End file.
